All This Time
by choosingdamon
Summary: The question of vampires existing has been floating around in Port Charles for the last few months now. What happens when Johnny and Lulu are caught right in the middle of it? Will it bring them closer together? (Rated T for now, possibly moved to M later on)


Johnny woke up in the hospital. He was half awake when he saw someone... John McBain? walk into the room. He looked confused and felt John take a pillow out from under his head. Just then, the pillow was over his face as he was suffocated. Usually, he was strong enough to put up a fight but after recovering from the water being poisioned at the end of the summer, he just wasnt. After a few minutes, John removed the pillow from his face and felt his pulse. He was no longer breathing and his heart was no longer beating, he smiled satisfied and walked out of the room.

The next morning Johnny woke up. He looked around confused. After a few minutes, he got up. He didnt remember last night. Not _yet _at least. As he passed the window the sun was shining through, he jumped back in pain. "What the hell?" he said frusterated. He tried again, and had the same reaction. He went to lay back in the bed when Lulu came walking into the room.

She was beautiful, he thought. As beautiful as ever but her face looked full of worry as she rushed over to me, helping me back in the bed. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" she asked. I didnt answer back. All of the sudden it got quiet for minute...he could hear her heart beating. Way more than normal. Way more than he ever should. Whats wrong with me? he thought.

She looked down at him as he laid on the bed and sighed. "I just want to see how you were. You are my partner." she said, smiling softly at him. "I dont want you to die on me" He smiled up at her. "I wont" he said, he clearly didnt remember the events of last night where he _did _die. "I have to go. But Ill be back soon." she said knowing that he wouldnt have many or...any visitors. He and Carly werent together anymore, and he had no family left. Once she walked out of the room, he laid there trying to figure out what was going on.

He sat down thinking back to last night and what happened and then it hit him. He was _suffocated. _How was he not dead then? He thought. He decided to close his eyes and he slept through the rest of the day. When he woke up, it was dark out. He went to get up and walk past the window and luckily he was able to this time, which confused him beyond belief.

He saw a nurse walking by and he could clearly hear her heart beat. He was hungry, but not for food. When he saw she was carrying a bag of blood his hunger heightened. He went to walk out of the room and take it when he snapped out of his craving. For _blood? _he thought, disgusted with himself. He had done a lot of messed up things, but just wanting blood for food crossed the line in his mind.

The craving took over again, this time it was stronger. He looked outside, the blood bag sitting on the table. The nurse must have left it to do something when he wasnt paying attention. He oould no longer hold in his craving and grabbed it, ribbing it open and drinking it. The white in his eyes began turning red and red veins popped out around his eyes. All of the sudden, his gums hurt. He looked around, as the pain seemed to increase. He went into the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what was wrong with his face. Fangs.

He couldnt believe his eyes. First of all, his eyes were so messed up. Was he seeing things? And fangs? He began wondering if this was some kind of nightmare he couldnt wake up from. He stared into the mirror...vampire? He wondered. No. There was no such thing. Was he crazy? He thought. All signs lead to it though. He knew he died last night. But how did he become a vampire? How was he even here? He had no idea how this happened in the real world. He had no idea that this was even possible. Or _was it_possible? He was horrified with himself. Was this God's way of punishng him? He was a monster.

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I really dont know exactly what Im doing. Lmao! I hope you guys like this though. I havent seen new JoLu fanfiction in forever, and I miss them. So I figured with the vampire storyline going on, on GH and my love for vampires (The Vampire Diaries), I could attempt writing JoLu into the mix. If you dont know/watch the vampire diaries, everything will be expained. If you do watch, the the transition of turning into a vampire is similar to TVD's. But anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I would really appreciate feedback if thats possible too! :) **


End file.
